You Are Not Alone
by MidnightBeast1098
Summary: Harry is suffering greatly after the war, and Hermione and Ron are determined to help him. They take him to St. Mungo's, where a certain Healer, whom Harry detests, is given the job of taking care of the Boy Who Lived. But can the Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Didn't Have a Choice help each other towards a brighter future? *Currently on hold.


**Written for a prompt! **

**"HP, Drarry, Harry's getting miserable as he feels he doesn't have any motivation in life after the battle even with being an auror, and then bumps into (healer) Draco... ? :'D"**

**Enjoy (hopefully!).**

**Also... I don't exactly own the image, so if it is yours, and you would like it taken down, then please tell me. xD Thanks!  
**

* * *

"Hey Harry, you alright, mate?" Being with Ron always managed to cheer him up, however down he was. Well... most of the time.

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, Ron, I'm sorry about Ginny..." He trailed off when he saw Ron raise an eyebrow at him.

"'S alright, mate," the redhead smiled. "No offence, but I never really saw the romance myself. She'll get over it in time." Harry's best friend shrugged and smiled again before sending a Firewhiskey down the table as the black-haired man sat down. "'Mione should be out in a minute," he said, indicating to the women's loos to the right of him.

"Yeah, I forgot to say, congratulations on the proposal, mate!" Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder and grinned widely as Ron allowed himself a beaming smile.

"Cheers mate. After all that's happened, I'm just glad there's something to smile about, y'know?"

"Oh, yeah. I know."

It was one year after the Final Battle, and Hermione had finally finished her last year at Hogwarts when Ron proposed to her. Harry had recently split up from Ginny when they'd contacted him after a he'd had a weekend away on a mission as an Auror, and had invited him down to the Three Broomsticks for a Firewhiskey.

"Harry!" Hermione hugged him tightly, and showed him her ring - "Isn't it just beautiful?" - whilst Ron looked on, smiling and sipping at his drink. "So," Hermione continued at her normally fast rate. "How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess." Harry attempted a smile, but knew that Hermione saw straight through it; however, the recently graduated Gryffindor didn't say anything, and instead played along.

"Ron and I were wondering if you wanted to stay with us tonight? We won't be too loud, I promise," she winked. Harry blinked, surprised. _Where has this new Hermione come from?_

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Having put the flat he and Ginny shared on the market, she had gone back to live with her parents, leaving Harry on his own. He usually didn't mind, but he suddenly craved company.

"Guess what, Harry?" Ron leaned forward in anticipation, and stage whispered, "_We're having chicken for dinner."_

* * *

Later that night, whilst Ron was in the shower, Harry was left with Hermione in her and Ron's newly furbished sitting room. The plump bright green sofa Harry was sprawled on took the focus away from the white – _sorry, __**ivory**__ – _walls, and the fire in the wall opposite him warmed him nicely.

"Harry..." From the concerned tone in her voice, Harry knew that what Hermione was going to say would be pretty serious.

"Yes?" he questioned, not looking up. He didn't turn his head when the sofa dipped down beside him as his friend sat. A tentative, cool hand touched his forearm lightly.

"Are you happy? Really?" Harry was aware that the shower upstairs had turned off.

"What makes you ask that?" Even though he knew, he _had_ to ask it, didn't he?

Hermione sighed, "You've been moping around a lot, you don't seem to want to do anything, and Ron says you hardly have any enthusiasm at work... Harry," she moved closer, "Is... Is everything that happened getting to you? If it is, you know, we can help."

The black-haired man finally looked up to genuine concern in Hermione's eyes. "I don't know," he whispered, pulling on the female's heartstrings. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just want it all to stop."

"What do you want to stop, Harry?"

Harry was unaware that he was crying until he felt the drips on his hands which where tightly enclosed in Hermione's. "The blackness, the despair... So many people, Hermione, so many... Fred, Remus, Tonks, Moody... He even killed my dad, Hermione! I just want it to be over..." He felt Hermione turn his wrists over, and he looked up to avoid seeing what he'd done to himself. He saw Ron come into the room behind Hermione; he opened his mouth, but, on seeing them, closed in and leant against the door frame, watching with curious eyes.

"Oh Harry," he heard her say in front of him, "Oh Harry... We'll take you to St. Mungo's in the morning, okay?"

* * *

**Sorry that it's a bit depressing... xD  
**

**Reviews would be grateful, and I'll continue it when I can. :) **

**~ MidnightBeast1098**


End file.
